The Glory of Love
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn and Orphan AU. A few months after the Volturi confrontation, Edward and Bella decide to adopt to give Nessie a sibling. They adopt a nine year old girl named Esther, who is not as innocent as she claims.
1. St Mariana's

**This story is **_**Orphan **_**AU****and takes place a few months after the conclusion of **_**Breaking Dawn**_**. I have been playing around with this plot after seeing **_**Orphan**_**. **

**Knowing Leena Klammer, she would target Edward and Bella Cullen, as she would want Edward Cullen. Or Jacob when she sees him. **

**There is some dialogue from the movie in this chapter, but the dialogue next chapter and others will be different.**

**Unlike John Coleman, Edward would take Bella's suspicions about Esther into consideration. I know that it was Leena Klammer's plan to butter up the adoptive father but that would make Edward stupid if he did not take Bella's suspicions into consideration. **

**The location of St. Mariana's Home For Girl's in this story is in Seattle, Washington instead of Hamden, Connecticut, so to stay consistent to where the Cullens live.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat in the car with Edward, as he pulled in at the home for young girls who needed a good home. It had been two months since the confrontation with the Volturi, and Edward and I decided to add another member to our family, to adopt a child to give Nessie a sibling.

The home study was stressful, but we passed it, much to my relief. Adopting a child will be good, as I can't have another child as I am a vampire.

"Ready, Bella?" Edward asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked into his golden eyes, much like my own, and nodded. "Yes," I replied. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the Volvo the same time as Edward. I liked to see the little girls playing in the snow. Reminded me of myself when I was young.

As I looked at the white building, I noticed a little girl staring from a third story window. As I made eye contact with her, she gone.

I still looked at that window as I followed Edward.

* * *

**Leena Klammer/Esther POV**

I hid beneath the window after I made eye contact with a woman outside after she and a young man left a Volvo. I thought that they worked with the police at first, as they were both dressed in black overcoats, but how can police drive a silver Volvo?

I peaked out the window again, to see Sister Abigail greet them with friendliness. Good, they are not police officers, they are prospective parents.

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that my cover will not be blown.

From the looks of it, the couple looked young, like they were in their early twenties or a couple who got married fresh out of high school. I saw the man from a distance, but he looked good looking.

The kind of man I want for my husband.

I soon went back to the painting I was doing. I was painting a picture about a mother lion who is dreaming about her cubs after they got lost in the jungle. If I had glow paint, I would make the painting that I wanted it to be.

Perhaps today will be the day when a couple will "adopt" me. A couple I will tear apart so I can have the man and the child to myself. Being a real woman will be better than staying in this pathetic orphanage.

Hoping to draw attention to myself, I began singing _The Glory of Love_. It was a pathetic and stupid song, but it helped keep the Esther façade.

I kept singing, as I slowly moved the paintbrush, as the sound of the laughing children filled the background. What these brats didn't know was that I was old enough to be their mother. It was fucking ridiculous for a thirty-three year old woman to be in a orphanage full of children.

Especially a escaped mental patient like myself.

I soon heard footsteps coming to the direction of the room I was in. I hope it was that man I saw through the window earlier.

I heard the footsteps stop as I kept on singing and painting.

Hearing someone about to leave the door, I asked ", Hello?"

I heard that person walk back towards the door and I heard a attractive, velvet, male voice say ", Hi."

As I heard him come in the room, I kept on humming that wretched song, while I watched the person come towards me through my peripheral vision.

"Did you paint these?" I heard him ask.

Flattered, I replied ", Yes. Do you like them?"

"They're very remarkable," he replied.

I turned to look at him and said, "Thank you."

Seeing him up close, I tried not to hold my breath. He looked like a Adonis, his features flawless. He was even better looking than the previous man I tried to seduce but failed. I could totally have fun in bed with him. He was perfect.

"My name is Esther," I introduced. "What's yours?"

"Edward," he replied, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you."

Edward. That name was perfect also.

His hand was cold. He must have put it near the snow to long, but it did not stop him from looking so attractive.

"Would it bother you if I took a seat?" he asked politely.

Knowing that I trapped him, I answered. "Of course."

* * *

**Edward POV**

I watched Esther paint as I sat down. Esther was a old and rare name, a name you did not hear often. You usually hear that name in Russia or somewhere else, but it is still rarely used.

Bella was downstairs watching the little girls. Knowing her, she might come and find me.

"How long have you been painting in here?" I asked her.

"For three hours. I was trying to come up with a idea for my painting," she replied.

"Where did you get the idea for this one?" I asked her.

"My paintings always tell stories. This one's about a sad mother lion who can't find her cups," Esther replied, still stroking the paper with her paintbrush.

"She looks like she's smiling," I pointed out.

"She's dreaming about her babies. It's the only thing that makes her happy," she replied, still painting.

I was hearing Esther talk verbally, but I could not hear her thoughts. While it is common for someone to have special abilities, it is rare for a individual to have the same special abilities.

"I hope she looks for them," I told her.

"She will. Look," she told me. I watched as she dipped the paintbrush in the yellow paint, and as she started painting the cubs, she continued, "They were lost in the jungle, and they were so scared because they didn't have a mother or father. But just when they thought they'd be alone forever, they found their mother asleep under this tree. Now when she wakes up, her dream will have come true. She'll have her family again."

"You came up with this story?" I asked, surprised. She nodded.

Very mature for someone her age.

Hearing a heartbeat and sensing Bella's scent, I turned to see Bella enter the room with Sister Abigail following her.

Standing up, I said ", Hey, I want to introduce you."

"This is my wife, Bella," I told Esther. "Bella, this is Esther," I introduced, as Bella smiled while she walked over.

"Hello," Bella greeted Esther. "How are you? Nice to meet you."

Gesturing to the paintings, I said ", She painted all these herself."

"Really?" Bella asked, astonished.

"Yes," I replied.

"These are wonderful. Very fantastic," Bella complimented, looking through the paintings.

"Thank you," Esther beamed.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Bella asked her.

"I've just had lots of time to practice, I guess," Esther replied, still painting. "It's really boring here."

I sensed Bella coming by my side and she sat down.

"It's boring here?" Bella asked.

"If you are bored, go downstairs and play with the others," I suggested, hearing the party downstairs. I never heard of a child like her not wanting to play.

"I've never really see the point of it. Nobody's ever talked to me before. I guess I'm different," Esther replied, smiling.

"Nothing is ever wrong about being different," Bella said.

"You two seem to have something in common," I told Bella, who playfully punched me on the shoulder.

"I think people should always try to take the bad things that happen to them in their lives, and turn them into something good. Don't you?" Esther said.

A lot of wisdom coming out of a nine or eight year old girl. Just like Renesmee.

But Esther is human, Renesmee is only half.

"Of course," I told her.

"I agree," Bella said. "Absolutely".

We looked behind us, to notice that Sister Abigail was still watching our conversation.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Hours later, we sat in Sister Abigail's office, to get more information about Esther.

Sister Abigail put down a manila folder on her desk and opened it, which was full of papers and had a polaroid picture of Esther inside it.

"She's originally from Russia, but it's amazing how strong her English is given she's only been in this country a few years," she told us.

"How often do you get children from other countries?" I asked.

"It's rare. But when we do, it's sometimes difficult to place them," Sister Abigail told us. "The family that bought her to America died in a house fire."

"In a fire? That's terrible," I replied, hard to imagine how a smart child like her could go through that trauma.

"Very terrible," Edward agreed.

"Esther barely got out. She's been through a lot, but this is an extraordinary little girl. She's very bright. She's very mature for her age. And she's very well mannered," Sister Abigail said.

Like Renesmee, but nothing can replace her. Esther would be a good sister though, having those qualities.

"She's a bit of a princess, actually. She wears those ribbons on her wrists and neck all the time," Sister Abigail told us. "The only time we had trouble with her is when we tried to take them off."

"How does she get along with other children?" I asked, wondering if she and Nessie will be able to get along when they meet.

"Oh, when she has to interact, she's great," Sister Abigail told us.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I turned to him and replied ", She really did seem to open up to us."

"Yes," he replied.

"I thought she more than opened up with you. You seem to make quite a connection," Sister Abigail told us. "I could get the paperwork together and see you back here in three weeks."

It is official, Edward and I plan to adopt Esther. With her maturity and able to interact well with other children, I think that Esther and Nessie will get along just fine.

The hard part is, is when we bring her home with us, we have to reveal what we are: Vampires.

But I am sure she will be able to handle it.

* * *

**Leena Klammer/Esther POV**

_Cullen_.

What a perfect last name for me. Those two did not know what they got themselves into. They were taking in a thirty-three year old, Estonian, escaped mental patient, not a nine year old Russian girl.

Bella did not know that I was planning to tear her husband away from her. She was as attractive as him, the same pale skin, flawless features, and golden colored eyes. They could be vampires or some kind of immortal being (Like a Greek god and goddess) for all I know, as I never seen a human look that perfect.

That would make my plans difficult, but that still did not stop me from charming them.

Still, I hope my plan will work. I hope it will not be like last time. I mourned killing the patriarch of the Sullivan household, David. I couldn't seduce him, so had to rid of him and his family by house fire. It didn't bother me killing his wife and their three children, but it bothered me by killing him.

Hopefully, it will work this time, and Edward will be mine.

* * *

**For those who are wondering why Edward can't read her mind, I will say this. Since Leena is so good at fooling and charming people with her false identity, it probably will also affect the safety of her thoughts, meaning that Edward cannot read them as a result. **

**Thoughts? I know that is only the second **_**Orphan **_**& **_**Twilight **_**crossover published, as **_**Princess Leena of Volterra **_**by Italian-Rose-xxx was the first **_**Orphan **_**& **_**Twilight **_**crossover published. **


	2. Esther's New Home

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward and I drove to St. Mariana's, as it was the day to take Esther home with us. For the past two weeks, we would visit Esther as often as we could, but we couldn't stay all day at the orphanage, as Edward and I have Renesmee back at home.

Renesmee was looking forward to meet her new sister. I took pictures of Esther and showed them to her, making Nessie ecstatic. In retrospect, Esther would be her older adoptive sister, as Nessie is just a few months old, but Nessie almost looks seven, and by her fast aging, which gradually slows a little every day, she physically might become Esther's older sister someday.

It will not be hard for Esther to get along with my adoptive siblings and my adoptive parents. Esme helped me buy décor and furniture for Esther's room in the cottage that Edward, Nessie, and I reside in while Rose and Alice helped me buy Esther's new wardrobe. I bought Esther a Mac OSX computer and installed parental lock filters on it, so she wouldn't stumble into inappropriate websites. Emmett is looking forward to see his adoptive niece while Jasper is nervous. I knew why.

Esther would be the second human he will be around nearly 24/7 since me (when I was human). He has been hunting more recently, so he wouldn't be tempted by Esther's scent when she comes.

Jacob is okay with the whole decision, but he has a slight misgiving. After learning that Esther was the only one that survived a house fire that killed her first adoptive family, he said this: "It could mean bad luck. If her first adopted parents died while she survived, it might not be good for us."

Jacob is probably a little upset, as Esther might take Nessie's attention from him at times.

Excitement filled me as we pulled into the orphanage's drive.

* * *

**Leena Klammer/Esther Cullen POV**

I packed the last of my suitcases as I prepared to leave this wretched place. I hid my make-up box and my old tattered Bible, which I kept together with a rubber band, beneath the old fashioned dresses.

I doubled checked to see that I had everything in order before my suitcases were bought outside.

I shrugged on my grey-blue overcoat over the white turtle neck blouse and dark brown jumper dress I was wearing. Despite wearing the turtle neck, I still wore the ribbon around my neck. Fuck them if they see the scars on my wrists and neck.

If that happens, that will draw suspicion.

I soon left the dormitory that I once shared with the other girls. I'm fucking glad that I would not stay here any longer.

Sister Abigail was waiting for me as I came down the stairs. I did my best to pretend to be a ecstatic orphan girl.

"They are here, Esther," she told me.

I nodded, beaming. I was happy as it might be my second time to succeed what I wanted: To be a real woman. The door opened as I walked towards it, seeing Edward and Bella waiting for me. I beamed at them.

"Are you ready, Esther Cullen?" Edward asked me in that attractive voice which I loved. Part of me wanted to fuck him as soon as I got to his and Bella's place, but I knew that I would have to wait. I have to drive a rift between him and Bella first, then take my prize.

_It is Leena Klammer_, I thought as I said ", Yes, daddy!"

We soon said our goodbyes to Sister Abigail as I held Bella's hand. I wished it was Edward's but he was carrying my suitcases.

"Call me if you need anything," Sister Abigail told us as we walked away.

"Thank you," Bella told her as we left.

I kept on smiling, keeping up the façade of a nine year old girl. As I walked with them to their car, I said in false surprise, "That is your car?"

"Yes, but Edward drives it most of the time," Bella told me, cracking a smile. They did not know that I have seen the Volvo through the window a few weeks ago.

After Edward loaded my bags in the trunk, he opened the backdoor for me so I can climb in. He must clean it very good. I inhaled the scent of the clean fabric as I buckled in the car.

"Esther, sweetie, the ride to Forks is going to be a long one, so I bought you a coloring book to pass the time," Bella told me after she buckled in the front passenger seat. She handed me a coloring book along with a box of crayons.

The coloring book was a Disney Princess one, featuring Belle, Aurora, and Ariel from those childish Disney movies. I wanted to read Porn or a Cosmopolitan magazine instead, as I deemed receiving a coloring book offensive, but they thought that I was a child, so I acted content and happy.

"Thank you, mommy," I told her sweetly. She smiled at me and turned to the windshield.

As the car left the orphanage parking lot and was on the road, I hummed _The Glory of Love _while coloring the pages of the coloring book. It was pathetic to think that a thirty-three year old woman like myself would use a coloring book for little girls.

As I was coloring the pages, I tried to think of ways to win Edward over and drive a wedge between him and Bella, but I had to see any problems in their marriage first. When I was with the Sullivan's, I couldn't find any old wounds in their marriage to play with to drive a wedge, so I had to create one. I stole a padded bra from a retail store during a shopping trip with Rachel Sullivan and I put it in the David and Rachel's bedroom (After exposing it to sweat and wadding it up to make it used) and put it under their bed, to make it look like David cheated. It fucking worked as a result. It was a week after their argument, that I tried to seduce David, but he rejected me. I had to kill the whole family as a result. I am hoping that there are old wounds in their marriage, if not, I will create a rift myself.

Claire De Lune by Debussy was playing in the car while I colored into the book. I would occasionally look out the window, to see if we were there yet. I heard Bella talking on her Blackberry device to someone. "Yes, Alice, we are on our way home…Yes, she is here," I heard Bella talk to someone before turning to me with a excited look on her face as she covered the phone. "Everyone is looking forward to see you," Bella told me smiling.

I returned the smile and tugged my ribbons in excitement. After two hours of driving, we finally made it to Forks. I heard that it was a small town with a population of over three thousand. The Sullivan's came from another small town. I seemed to attract small town couples though.

Forks looked like it was once a logging town, as I saw a logging center and a Sporting Goods store pass by.

"We do not live in town just to let you know. We live in a wooded area," Bella told me.

I nodded, pleased that I will have no neighbors. The Volvo passed out of the town and into a wooded area. I stared at the trees in silence, admiring them.

I soon saw a large mansion pull into view. The exterior looked like it was made out of wood while there was windows showing inside. "Is this your house?" I asked.

"This is your home too," Edward told me, "But not at night."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see, Esther," Bella told me.

The car stopped in front of the house and after Edward stopped the engine, Bella got out of the car and opened the door to my side. I unbuckled and got out, admiring the large house in front of me.

On the second floor, I saw a young girl looking at us from the window and heading down the stairs. She was probably Renesmee, my new adoptive sister that Bella and Edward told me about. Good, they have a little girl I can play mommy with.

"Hi, sweetie, hi," Bella told her as Renesmee came out of the door and rushed towards Bella's arms, and they hugged. I watched them, smiling, knowing that it will be me one day.

After they hugged, Renesmee smiled at me.

"Hello, Nessie, my name is Esther," I greeted her.

"Hello, Esther," she greeted me in a high ringing voice.

Bella laughed at the display as Edward came with the suitcases. "Let's go inside before you get cold," Bella said. She opened the door and I entered the house, Renesmee following me. It would not be hard to get along with her.

I looked at the house, admiring how nice it looked. I followed Bella upstairs to what looked like a living room. I saw a woman with wavy caramel hair. She looked to be in her twenties and was as attractive as Edward and Bella.

"Esther, I want to introduce you to my adoptive mother, Esme," Edward introduced.

I came to her and did a curtsy, keeping up the charade. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I said with my Estonian accent.

"How polite and charming," Esme said, smiling.

In the background, I noticed a boy, that looked about Edward's age, standing in the background. I wanted to salivate seeing him. With those muscles and his tan complection, he was fucking sexy.

"Where is Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"He is working," Esme told her.

"What job does he have?" I asked, acting like a curious child.

"He is a doctor," Bella told me.

"What kind of doctor?" I asked, cringing at the thought of the Saarne Institute.

"He works at a hospital that helps physically injured people and those who are very sick," Bella told me.

At least it is not a mental hospital like Saarne, but I still do not like seeing people in white coats.

"Esther, this is Jacob," Edward introduced as he led me to the good looking boy in the background. He may be hot, but I want Edward.

"Hello, Jacob," I greeted.

"Hey," he said, shaking my hand. His skin felt warm, unlike Bella and Edward's cold hard hands.

"Where is my new niece?" I heard a voice like a wind chime say and I saw a pixie like girl with short brown hair and with her, a boy with honey blond hair.

"Esther, this is your Aunt Alice, Edward's sister, and her husband, Jasper," Bella introduced.

"What a pleasure to meet you," I greeted, doing my curtsy.

"She is so cute!" Alice said ecstatically.

"Jasper, it is okay," Esme told the boy with the Alice.

"Do not worry, Esther, he is just shy with new people," Edward told me.

"Hello, Uncle Jasper," I greeted and I held out my hand.

He paused before shaking it. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"There she is," I heard another voice say, and I saw what looked like a body builder come up the stairs, behind him, a blond girl.

"Esther, this is Uncle Emmett," Bella introduced to me.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted. This family seemed to be big, and with attractive people with the same complexion and golden eyes, except for Jacob and Renesmee. They must be immortal. Still, I have my eyes on Edward.

"Good to see you too, little Esther," Emmett greeted me in a very friendly way.

"Hi, Esther, I am your aunt Rosalie," the blond girl greeted me. She looked more attractive then Bella, Alice, and Esme, that it was blinding.

"Hello, Aunt Rose," I greeted sweetly, giving her my curtsy.

"I love your accent," she told me.

And I thought she had a accent.

"Now, we'll show you a surprise," Bella told me, taking my hand. I wished that Edward took my hand.

* * *

I followed them through a path paved with stones in the woods when I saw a cottage in the distance. It looked quaint and pleasant.

"This is where you sleep?" I asked, showing false happy surprise as we came closer to the cottage.

Bella laughed and Edward chuckled while Renesmee beamed.

As we entered the cottage, I caught my breath. It was very nice and looked like a miniature version of the house that I was in front of the cottage, except that the walls were not covered in glass.

They led me to a hallway and three doors down, they opened the door. After I entered, I pretended to be happy. It was like a little girl's room, with a canopy sleigh bed and lilac wallpaper. The floor was covered with white carpet, a desk with a mirror, two white drawers, a fish tank, and a computer.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked me.

"It's perfect," I lied, smiling.

Edward and Bella smiled at each other. I seemed to charm them successfully.

Edward, Bella, and Renesmee left me alone to unpack. I hid the make-up box under all the tights in the top drawer and I hid my old Bible too. I opened the bottom drawers to notice that they bought me clothes. Jeans and shirts in particular.

"What the fuck," I muttered in Estonian. The reason why I couldn't wear jeans and a shirt was that it would show the adult development I have. No nine year old girl has the curves and breasts that I do. I put my old fashioned dresses in the closet, as it was empty.

The door knocked and I answered sweetly, "Come in."

Edward came in the room.

"Hello, Daddy," I greeted.

"Getting settled?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, acting satisfied.

"Esther, there is something I need to tell you," Edward said, sounding serious.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Esther looked rather worried after I said that.

"Is anything wrong, daddy?" she asked.

"No, nothing is wrong, but this is very important that I tell you this," I told her, sitting down at the chair at her computer desks.

"Then what do you want to tell me?" she asked me, her brown eyes looking worried. This was a decision that I was fighting myself with. Bella didn't want to tell her, as Bella fears that it might come out wrong. I was worried about Esther's reaction, as she is a nine-year old, despite her obvious maturity for that age.

"We are not human," I told her. She looked curious, like she wanted more information.

"Are you immortal?" she asked.

She was very smart.

"We are immortal, but we are not gods or goddesses," I told her. "We are vampires."

I was watching her reaction. Instead of the fear I expected, she looked curious and intrigued.

"But we do not feed on humans, we feed on animals," I told her.

"I knew that you had to be some kind of Immortal," she told me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Humans do not look that perfect, daddy," she told me.

"Now, Esther, make me a promise. Never tell anyone about our secret. Things will turn out bad if you did," I told her.

"Oh, daddy, I would never tell anyone. I love you and mommy, not matter what," she told me and she hugged me.

"I love you too," I told her. Her mind was still silent, which was odd.

* * *

**Leena Klammer/Esther Cullen POV**

So they are vampires. Unusual, but it made the game more fun and complicated then with average humans. I like being challenged.

Edward left me alone in my room, as I could still settle down. I noticed that the fish tank had a black light. A advantage if I am given glow paint. Then my paintings would look innocent without them.

Still, I need to do what I came for.

Drive a rift between Edward and Bella, so Edward can be mine.

* * *

**More soon, I hope.**

**R & R.**


End file.
